


A Conversation

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Be More Chill, Not Riza/Jean, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Romance, Short, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), Suggested Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Basically Riza and Jean have a conversation and she mostly talks aboutsomeone.
Relationships: Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 8





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on another song from a musical... Anyways here's the [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=14Bo3NhhVhU)
> 
> Btw I don’t really ship Jean/Riza, I just thought this would be fun to write.

The two of them were sitting next to eachother. Riza had told Jean that she wanted to talk to him. What did she want to talk about? He couldn’t figure it out. She probably would be talking about something important. He just wanted to find out what it was.

He sat down. It felt like it was going to be a serious conversation, He was talking to Riza. She seems to be more laid back than usual, making him wonder what they really were going to talk about. Curiousity got the best of him, him thinking that maybe she was going tell him that. Just maybe he could get a girlfriend. She sighs before speaking.

“Say there’s this person you never really knew that well,” Riza said.

I nod and let her keep talking.

“You usually see him from the persona he seems to display. But then...” She ends her sentence, mumbling words under her breath.

Who could she be talking about? Jean could only continue to listen.

“From a guy that I’d never be into, to a guy that I’d kinda be into,” She said quietly.

Is she talking about me? Jean thought. Maybe but who else is she talking about... He had wishful thinking.

He couldn’t help but notice a slight blush forming on her face. There’s silence for a few seconds before she continues talking.

“Is he worth it? Jean...” She said.

“Absolutely.”

“I thought that I knew him well but then something changes. And he changes,” She added.

She is totally into you

She is staring off to space, thinking of someone. She was thinking of him.

“You know. it’s always nice talking to you Jean.”

He can see that her hands are close to his, almost touching. He tries not to blush. Is she going to say it or what? He can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s nice to hang out with you as well...” She added.

“Anyways, the guy that I’d kinda be into.”

“The guy that you’d kinda be into...”

“Is...” She said, pausing.

“Roy!”

Jean tries to hide his disappointment, while trying to change the topic to something else. And Riza is oblivious to all of this.


End file.
